11 de marzo
by ariadonechan
Summary: Narra el atentado del 11M. RussiaxEspaña. Intente ser vedirica. Aparicion de comunidades y portugal
1. Chapter 1

Este fic va dedicado a las victimas del 11M, ami doy gracias a que no me tocase vivirlo pero miles de personas les afecto de lleno,hace 7 años del aniversario de dicha tragedia.

Intente ser lo mas vedírica posible.

Aparicion de las comunidades autonomas con nombre humano, lo tengo especificado en el texto

RusiaxEspaña, mi primer fic de esta pareja espero que me saliese bien.

Hetalia no me pertenece y blablabla PERO LAS COMUNIDADES Y PORTUGAL SI!motiva decir eso

tras de veneciano*no maten,da? *aprieta boton* 3-2-1-0:

Eran las 7:35 del 11 de marzo del 2004 en Barcelona, la reunión internacional había empezado a las 7:30 pero a esa hora habían asistido la mayoría, no todos. España, el anfitrión llegaba tarde, como no.

-Bien, comienza la reunión -Dijo/gritó el estadounidense - El punto del día, el calentamiento glob-

-España no está-Le cortó el ruso-Tenéis que esperarle.

-Para qué, siempre llega tarde y luego se duerme, hace lo mismo estando que no estando-Le contestó molesto el inglés ganándose una siniestra mirada de Rusia.

-Ve~ ¿por qué no le esperamos hasta en punto?-preguntó el inocente Feliciano.

-Da, mi sol no tardará en llegar, esperamos hasta las 8:00-sentenció el ruso.

_Veinticinco minutos después:_

-Bien, como el spaniard no se presentó empecemos la reunión sin él, yes?- dijo el inglés.

-Oye Rusia-el nombrado se giró a Portugal, el hermano de España, que le llamaba-¿sabes algo de mi hermano? Que yo sepa venía a la reunión y si se retrasa avisa.

-Nyet-Respondió-¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…-le dijo un preocupado portugués.

_Cuatro horas después de reunión:_

_-_Ya terminamos, podéis retiraros-declaró el alemán estresado.

-Kesesesese al final Spanien no vino-dijo Prusia a su amigo francés-¡Seguro que el ruso le hizo algo!-Gritó para que el nombrado le oyera, ganándose una mala mirada de éste.

-No le hice nada, y calla-dijo molesto el nombrado mientras llamaba por teléfono: el móvil al que llama está fuera de servicio en estos momentos. Vale, se estaba mosqueando, Antonio no le coge el teléfono y María tampoco aquí pasa algo, algo grave. Prueba a Guillermo, Patricia, Carlos, Enrique, Rodrigo, Nuria, Alberto, Catalina , Leo, Mateo, María, Verónica, Blanca, Alicia, Miguel, Ernesto, Ismael…¡Ninguna comunidad le coge! Vale, algo muy grave.

-¡Vengan aquí, ya!-gritó Alemania, en su voz se notaba ¿nerviosismo?.Todos fueron allá; estaban Alemania, China, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra e Italia del Norte, que parecía que iba a… Llorar… Mirando la televisión-Miren las noticias internacionales-dijo el alemán con un brazo sobre los hombros del italiano sin apartar la vista del televisor: se oyen sonidos de sirenas, gritos de dolor, llantos…:_'Última hora: nos encontramos en la Estación de Atocha de Madrid, España, donde se ha producido un sangriento atentado terrorista a las 7:37 de la mañana: se han colocado artefactos explosivos en los trenes de dicha estación y alrededores, la Policía ha desactivado otros dos artefactos que no llegaron a estallar. Dicho atentado todavía no se le ha atribuido a ningún grupo terrorista. El número de muertos está por determinar ya que dicha tragedia ha ocurrido en horas de mayor movimiento en la capital. Cuando tengamos más datos se los iremos comunicando.'_

Todos miraban el televisor estupefactos, en especial Ivan, y si el español iba en ese tren, y si sufrió un paro cardiaco, su alma cayó a sus pies; al igual que Andre, el portugués estaba a punto de romper a llorar arrodillado en el suelo.

-Ha-Habría que ir allí a dar nuestra ayuda-aru - Propuso el chino mientras miraba al portugués.

-Yes!Let's go!-Gritó Alfred-Anthony me ayudó con el 11S, yo por lo menos voy, come iggy- decía mientras cogía del brazo al inglés y salían.

Todos fuero allí en un avión privado de las naciones por lo que tardaron una dos horas hasta llegar a la estación destruida. Todos miraron alrededor, cuanta sangre había; gente llorando de desesperación, cadáveres transportados por los equipos médicos. A Ivan el alma se le cayó a los pies por segunda vez, hasta que le vio, vio a Enrique, Euskadi, el hermano mayor de Antonio, pelo azabache, ojos marrones, piel ligeramente bronceada, en su cara había frustración; fue a donde él.

-E-Enrique ¿y Antonio?-le preguntaba mientras se le acercaba.

-Rusia, estás aquí… Pues no lo sé, sólo sé que vino a por un tren a Barcelona, a María le dio una parada cardio-respiratoria y ahora mismo estamos todos aquí para ayudar-respondió un angustiado Euskadi, parecía a punto de romper a llorar- Tenéis que iros por si vuelve a haber otro ataque, ya nos encargamos nosotros de esto.

-Nyet, vamos a ayudar en lo que podamos-se opuso mirando al resto-da?

-…Bai, pero los sensibles que se vallan, ya hay mucho llanto aquí-dijo mientras se volteaba-Busca a Leo que estará en esa dirección, y os dirá qué hacer-dijo señalando a su derecha, y después yéndose.

-¿Y bien? Espange, qué le ocurrió-preguntó un preocupado Francis.

-Estaba en la estación, seguro, pero no saben nada de él. Si queremos se puede ayudar, quien quiera, así que yo me quedo-Sentenció un notablemente preocupado Rusia.

Pasaban las horas y ni rastro de Antonio, la desesperación creía, la frustración también.

_Mientras: -_M-Mierda, qu-qué pasó - se preguntaba mientras sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho- A-Aaah - Su boca sabía a sangre, no sentía su cuerpo y la cabeza le daba vueltas; oía voces de fondo, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarse, ni siquiera para gritar o hablar- I-Ivan… - Otro más, hay otro más; fue lo que oyó antes de perder el conocimiento y ver todo negro.

_Doce de marzo:_

-G-Gracias por todo-decía una cansada muchacha de pelo castaño chocolate corto, ojos verdes y piel morena; era la viva imagen de Antonio en femenino.

-No te preocupes Madrid, nosotros te ayudaremos en todo esto-dijo un preocupado Andre.

-En serio, muchas gracias por todo: las banderas a media asta Francis y la UE, los días de luto tú y Polonia, los expertos de Estados Unidos e Israel y… Gracias Arthur por el homenaje a mi país*.-prosiguió la joven-Yo me tengo que ir, me mandaron reposo, si hay noticias avísenme-Y se fue.

_Mientras tanto en el hospital de la Paz:_

-Usted no se preocupe, se encontrará aquí hasta que se recupere o encontremos a sus familiares, ¿de acuerdo?-Decía un médico-posee rotura de dos costillas y del codo izquierdo, una perforación por debajo de su clavícula, por suerte no dio muy por debajo; algunas contusiones, arañazos por todo el cuerpo. Ahora debe decirme su nombre para contactar con sus familiares.

-Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

_Volvemos a la casa de España:_

-María-la llamaba Enrique-te prometo que yo no fui, te lo juro.

-No te preocupes, confío en ti-decía intentando mostrar una sonrisa-Ahora lo importante es encontrar a Toni, Alfred me dijo que seguramente hayan sido los mismos que en el 11S.

-Sí… Te juro que cuando le encontremos, que seguro que está vivo, le reviento a ostias por tenernos tan preocupados-Sentenció el vasco.

-Si te tiene más preocupado a ti que al resto-dijo la madrileña.

-Ca-Calla- decía ahora un sonrojado Enrique.

**Finit**

*echos verídicos que realizaron todos los países

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

agur (;_;)/


	2. Chapter 2

2ª parte y final.

RusiaxEspaña, aparicion de comunidades y lo mismo que en el anterior

Hetalia no me pertenece,las comunidades y portugal sip. aviso de vocabulario malsonante un poco al final, pero no dirá nada que no sepan ya.

Tras de veneciano*no maten,da? *aprieta boton* 3-2-1-0

_Trece de marzo:_

En la casa del español se encontraban ya todas las comunidades, Gibraltar y los países del eje, aliados y Prusia, todos ellos notablemente preocupados, ¿por qué? Porque en dos días no tuvieron noticia del español.

-Y si su cuerpo está carbonizado y por eso no le reconocen, en serio, si no ha vuelto, cómo va a volver ya-decía la madrileña con lágrimas en los ojos en la cocina, junto a Andre e Ivan.

-Él es fuerte, confía-decía casi en un susurro el portugués dando palmadas al ruso en la espalda. Él lo estaba pasando muy mal, aquel al que amas sufre un accidente como éste y no le puedes ni decir un te quiero, seguro que tiene el alma rota.-Tranquilo, ya verás como todo se arregla-Ya ni él mismo se lo creía.

_Hospital de la Paz en el mismo momento:_

-Tranquilos, me encuentro perfectamente, solamente me duele un poco.-Decía el ojiverde con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mentira, de dolía a horrores, notaba cuanta gente murió, cuanta sigue en hospitales herida, cuantas familias rotas, le dolía.-Ya que no me encontraron me dirijo a mi casa, estarán preocupados, ¿si?. Pasado mañana vuelvo para las pruebas, no se preocupen. Adiós-proseguía mientras se subía a un taxi, le daba las indicaciones y se iba. Pronto llegaría a su casa.

_Diez minutos más tarde en la casa hispana:_

Llamaron al timbre.

-Melisa abre por favor-dijo la madrileña a la melillense, que aparentaba una niña de 9 años morena de piel y de pelo negro, con ojos grisáceos, ésta fue corriendo a la puerta a abrir.

-Hola Mel-Dijo el chico al que había abierto,¿chico? ¡Era su padre!- Shh no grites-La calló antes de que exclamara nada-¿Dónde está María?

-Está en la cocina con Andre e Ivan-dijo la niña-Papá dónde estuviste, qué le pasó a tu brazo, estás bien.

-Estuve en el hospital, se me rompió, estoy perfectamente-Volvió a mentir-Y no digas que estoy aquí que es una sorpresa,¿Si?

-Sí-afirmo la inocente niña, saliendo corriendo al salón de estar-Hay más países allá-dijo antes de irse.

Mientras el ibérico se dirigía a la cocina, María estaba bebiendo café, se notaba en el olor, Andre cocinaba e Ivan estaba en la silla con cara de muerto. Él se le acercó por detrás sin que le viera, tapándole con su única mano los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?-preguntó cambiando la voz, y fijándose en unos conmocionados Portugal y Madrid, regalándoles una radiante sonrisa.

-No estoy para jugar, seas quien seas suelta-pronunció en un hilo de voz el ruso.

-No, no, quién soy-insistía Antonio.

-Arg…¿Alfred? No sé, me da igual…

-Aaah, que malo eres Ivan- decía el hispano quitándole la mano de la cara y poniendo morritos-¿No me reconoces por la voz?-le dijo al oído a un atónito ruso.

-A-Antonio-fue lo único que atinó a decir abrazando a su amado español, notando como unas lágrimas se le escurrían por las mejillas.

-No llores Rusia por favor-pedía el hispano mientras le limpiaba al ruso las mejillas con su mano, seguido de corresponder fuertemente el abrazo.

Una vez roto el abrazo el castaño se acercó a Madrid, aún con el ruso agarrado de su mano.

-Y tú, te encuentras bien María-preguntó poniéndose serio.

-Yo sí, eres tú el que tiene malas pintas papá-decía la aludida sonriendo, en esos días de accidente, fue el único momento en el que sonrió sinceramente.

-Me alegro, y tu Andresito-prosiguió, resaltando el Andresito.

-Ahora que te veo, me encuentro bien-decía el portugués- pero me llamo Andre, no Andresito.

-Vale vale no te enfades-Rió el español.

-Papá, están muchas naciones aquí, deberías decirles que estás bien-sugirió la madrileña.

-Sí~, Andre gracias por los días de luto-dijo Antonio mientras salía de la cocina con el ruso de la mano.

-Я люблю мое солнце(te quiero mi sol)-dijo el más alto antes de entrar en el salón, agachándose un poco y besando al español en los labios-Tuve miedo de perderte.

-Yo también te amo. Y nunca me perderás,seguiré contigo hasta el fin de nuestros días- decía el español mientras acariciaba la nuca de su opuesto.

-¿entro contigo?-preguntó el eslavo.

-Umm, si está Feliciano sí por si se me tira encima, que no tengo mucha fuerza- dijo sonriente el moreno.

-Da

Al entrar todos estaban a lo suyo, menos los pequeños Gabriel: rubio de piel morena y ojos verdes, con espesas cejas, era Gibraltar, hijo de Arthur y Antonio, era algo tsunede por desgracia; y los gemelos Cristian y Melisa: Ceuta y Melilla, ambos de piel morena, pelo negro y ojos grisáceos; al ver a su padre sólo reaccionaron de una forma.

-Dad!/¡Papá!-gritaron al tiempo, haciendo que los mayores levantasen las miradas quedando estupefactos, corriendo hacia él.

-Hola enanos~ Os eché de menos- restregando su mejilla con las de los pequeños felices, menos Gibraltar que estaba sonrojado.

-Fusosososo You look like a tomato Gabri- dijo felizmente el español en su inglés en un acento algo pésimo.

-Ca-Calla tonto-dijo sonrojándose más.

-Antonie estás bien mon ami- gritó el francés allí presente saltando sobre el aludido cual niño chico.

-Hola Fran.

-Mein gott, resucitó gracias a mi awesomidad- dijo el prusiano (tonto especificar, eso ya se imaginaba)

-Ve~ Doitsu Doitsu Españaniichan está vivo- dijo/gritó el nor-italiano abrazando al alemán dejándolo todo rojo rojo rojo.

-Salió con vida- dijeron al tiempo los gemelos Cartilla, Mateo y Leo.

-Todos los tontos tienen suerte-decía el gallego Guillermo a la catalana Catalina, riéndose por lo bajo.

-Aiba la ostia, si que está vivo el primu- dijo el cántabro Carlos a la asturiana Patricia, mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Está vivo! Para celebrarlo, Guillermo tu mechero trae para acá que estamos en fallas-dijo una siniestra Verónica, Valencia.

-Una mierda pirómana, aléjate coño-decía el gallego con su usual buen lenguaje.

Y así sucesivos comentarios de países y comunidades.

-Oye Antxon-se le acercó Enrique-¿estás bien?

-Umh? Bai-dijo sonriente el aludido aun agarrado de la mano del ruso.

-Me alegro-Dijo ¿sonriendo?-ams, por cierto, cuando te recuperes te reventaré a ostias por tenernos tan preocupados a todos.

-Enriqueee!

-Y por cierto, gracias por seguir aquí con nosotros enano- prosiguió sonriendo más levemente y algo sonrojado, saliendo del salón.

-Encima me pegará, no es justo- se quejaba el ibérico con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquilo mi sol, yo te estaré aquí-dijo el ruso posando sus labios en los del ojiverde-Da?

-Gracias-dijo el español volviendo a besar al ruso.


End file.
